


psychotic stuff

by PlatinumBlade



Category: None - Fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumBlade/pseuds/PlatinumBlade
Summary: Things I write when I'm psychotic or when I dissociate





	psychotic stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Self-writing. Do not comment.

Das Experiment kann sich nicht sehr gut an den vorherigen Verlauf seines Lebens erinnern.  
\----

  
Die große alte Fabrik- das Labor, das Experiment war dort jeden Tag. Es konnte sich nicht erinnern, welche Form es hatte. Es hatte keinen wirklichen Lebenswillen mehr. Es saß meistens nur den ganzen Tag in seiner Ecke, auf dem Versuchstisch oder in seinem Käfig und schaute bedrückt. Es hatte einfach nicht die emotionale Kraft, aufzustehen und sich zu bewegen. Es lag lieber reglos da und starrte auf irgendeinen Punkt im Raum. So ging es Tag ein Tag aus. Es wusste nicht, wie lange es schon im Labor lebte. Es wusste nicht welche Zeit es war.

  
Es hasste es, auf dem kalten, hohen Metalltisch zu liegen und ihm unbekannte Dinge mit einer Spritze eingespritzt zu bekommen. Es mocht die Arbeiter- die Wissenschaftler nicht. Sie veränderten Dinge an ihm, die nicht sein sollten und fügten ihm Schmerzen zu.

Oftmals war es von den Spritzen so traumatisiert, dass es reglos und ohne kampfwillen da lag und es über sich ergehen lies.

  
Es konnte sich nur an den einen Raum gut erinnern- der Raum, indem es lebte. Die Decke war weiß und hatte eine imitation von befließung. Allgemein war der Raum in einem sehr hellen grau oder weiß gehalten. Die Deckenlichter hingen nicht von der Decke wie gewöhnlich, sondern waren in der Decke verarbeitet wie in Büros oder bei Friseurläden. Der Farbton der Leuchtstoffröhren darin waren unangenehm anzuschauen für die Kreatur, darum schaute es nicht gerne nach oben. Es gab nur eine Tür. An den Wänden entlang waren lange Tische/Ablageflächen entlang gezogen. Ebenfalls weiß. Dort lagen manchmal Papiere herum, wahrscheinlich die Auswertungen dessen, was man mit dem Experiment anstellte.

  
Die Kreatur war verwirrt, es konnte sich nicht erinnern ob es große, alte, ein-glas Fenster gab oder überhaupt keine.

  
Es gab mehrere Etagen. In einem der anderen Räume stand ein Tank. Unbekannten Grundes konnte man trotz der Flüssigkeit im Tank irgenwie Atmen. Wenn man in den Tank gerade erst reinkam dachte man, man würde ersticken. In diesem Tank schlief man schnell ein, da in der Flüssigkeit natürlich weniger Sauerstoff als in der Luft vorhanden war. Sobald man aufwachte fühlte man sich sehr ruhig und schaute einfach an die gegenüberliegende Wand, da die Zeit noch nicht um war. Das Behältnis hatte ungefähr in der Mitte der Glasscheibe ein Metallfeld, das zur Sicherung diente, damit das Experiment nicht einfach ausbrechen könnte, während niemand im Raum war.

  
Der Tank war schon irgendwie gruselig, aber sobald die Kreatur einige Zeit darin war, wurde es ein ganz normales Gefühl, als stände man ganz normal im Raum. Es mochte es in diese Flüssigkeit zu schlafen, obwohl es das auch zur gleichen Zeit grotesk fand. Es war so beruhigend darin.

Man konnte sich nicht bewegen, darum war die einzige Möglichkeit der Beschäftigung an die Wand zu starren. Nachdenken konnte man auch nicht, aus irgendeinem Grund waren Denkvorgänge blockiert und man hörte nur das leichte 'blubb' der Sauerstoffblasen in der Flüssigkeit und ein ganz leichtes, tiefes Surren der Technik.


End file.
